Candles
by gleekfreak55565
Summary: This story starts off with the scene where Kurt is decorating Pavarotti's casket. This consits of Klaine scenes from "Original Song"  and future episods  including a small scenes I wrote myself. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for wanting to read my one shot! As of now its a one shot, but I may advance it into a full story later. As of now, though, its a one shot. The story starts with the scene where Kurt is decorating Pavarotti's casket in the dining hall. (I'm not going to say what MAJOR thing happens to those who just got out of a cave and decided to read this fanfiction before seeing the episode "Original Song".) I only wrote about the Klaine scenes, therefore no one besides Kurt, Blaine, Wesley, David, and Pavarotti are mentioned. Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Special thanks to a-true-literati who edited this story when I didn't even ask her to. :)**

**BTW (By the way): When Kurt and Blaine sing 'Candles' I used the version they used in the episode, so if you listen to the one you bought on iTunes or the full length version and read the lyrics in the story they won't match. I only did this because even though I would have loved to use the full length version, this is perfect for a story because it's long enough that you get the feel of it, but it isn't long enough to make you want to hit the fast forward button.**

**PS: This story is from Blaine's POV (Point of view)**

**Thanks with lots of love,**

**gleekfreak55565 xoxo :D**

* * *

I walked into the dining hall to find Kurt gluing tiny little beads onto a tiny box.

"What's that?" I asked Kurt with a smile.

He paused and looked up toward me. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." He went back to work.

"Well, finish up." I leaned against the table he was working at. "I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

He glanced at me again. "Do tell."

"'Candles'…by _Hey Monday_."

"I'm impressed." He turned toward me. "You're usually so 'Top Forty'."

"Well, I just…wanted something a little more emotional…" I sat into the chair next to Kurt.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

I locked eyes with him and I knew I had to tell him the truth. "Kurt…there is a moment…" I peeked at him to see if he was still listening. He was, so I continued. "…when you say to yourself 'Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you forever.'" I scooted toward him and took his left hand in mine. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was a moment for me…about you… You moved me, Kurt…and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you…" We sat there staring at each other for a little while until I felt the strong urge to kiss him. I rose slightly from my seat. I slowly leaned in and kissed him. I cupped his right cheek with my hand. _Oh my God, this is amazing, _I thought._ Wait…he's not kissing me back! _He leaned back a tiny bit and then grabbed my right cheek and kissed me passionately. _Oh my God, this is...totally awesome. Holy…fuck. I'm so glad I chose him to sing 'Candles' with. Oh! The song! Dammit! Why did we have to practice!_ I reluctantly broke off the kiss. He let his left hand fall to the table with a thump. I sat back down, blushing and baffled. I was somewhat embarrassed for how 'into it' we had gotten, and we hadn't even gone on a date or anything. I laughed, rubbed my cheek, and leaned on my right hand. "We should…we should practice." My right hand fell off the table. I turned to Kurt. He seemed a little out of breath.

He smiled. "I thought we were…" He laughed. We stared seriously at each other for a second until I advanced toward him again, but this time he met me halfway. His hand went back to my right cheek and I put my left hand back on his face. I moved Kurt over to the couches that were behind him. I climbed on top of him, our lips only parting once. I knew we should take it slowly because, after all, Kurt was a year younger than me and just recently learned about STDs and all that stuff. Wait…did he even learn about all that stuff? I wasn't sure, I mean, he never told me. We didn't get too far anyway…we heard footsteps coming toward us.

"…that could-whoa!" I couldn't tell who it was that said that, but he wasn't alone.

Another person who I thought was David said "Holy shit!"

"Oh my God!" I think Wesley said that one.

Kurt gasped and pushed me off of him. He was blushing like mad. Oh my God it was so _adorable_. It pained me to look away from him and see Wes and David laughing and blushing. _Ugh! Shit!_

"Wes! David! What the hell are you two doing here?" I practically screamed at them.

"We were gonna ask if you two wanted to go to the movies with us, but you two obviously have something _else_ to do." Wes smiled and winked at me.

"Oh, shut up, Wesley!" I threw a pillow that was on the couch across the table at him. "We were gonna practice 'Candles'!"

David laughed and said, "Well '_Candles'_ seems like it's going well!"

"Shut up!" I got up from the couch. I wanted to punch them so bad!

Wes and David backed up toward the doors. "Whoa! Calm down, dude. We'll back off…" Wesley said. He pointed at me and then Kurt. He and David each grabbed a door handle. Wes grabbed the one on the right; David the one on the left. "But if things get serious…" He looked at David and they both said,

"Use protection!" and slammed the doors.

I seriously wanted to beat the crap out of them. Kurt was still sitting on the couch but he hugged his knees to his chest now.

I sighed. "Well that was embarrassing."

"Immensely." He replied.

I walked toward the doors. "I wish these damn doors could lock…"

"Me too…but it wouldn't matter, honestly. There is a big hole in the wall..."

"So…should we…continue?" _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes…!_ I chanted repeatedly in my head.

He sighed. "I really think we should practice at least a tiny bit. I don't want to screw up in front of a thousand people at Regionals."

_Ugh! Damn it!_ I sighed. "Okay. That makes sense."

* * *

I came out of Dalton Academy with Kurt. We were holding hands. The other Warblers and I were boarding the bus to Regionals.

I saw Wesley burst into a laughing fit. "Ha ha, David, you owe me 20 bucks!"

David grunted. "Shit! Right… _Fuck_… I only have 13 bucks on me right now. Can I pay you back later?"

Kurt and I finally reached where Wes and David stood. "You owe him money?" I asked.

"Yeah, I lost a bet." David replied.

"Here let me help you out." I pulled out my wallet. "How much do you owe him?"

"Twenty." Wes stated.

I handed Wesley a twenty dollar bill. "What did you bet?"

David hesitated a little bit before saying, "That you and Kurt would get together-"

"Whoa. Wait." I cut David off. _Why would he bet on my love life?_ I thought. _Wait, not just mine, but Kurt's! Wes, David and I have been friends for years, but Kurt was still new here._

Kurt gasped. "_Excuse me_…?"

I dropped Kurt's hand and used it to give David a light push. "You _bet_ on when Kurt and I would hook up!"

"Hey I bet that you guys would hook up before Christmas!"

"And I bet you would hook up by Valentine's Day."

"But when you ended up serenading Jeremiah and we both lost, we bet again. This time I bet after that party you two went to. The one with the alcohol."

"I bet by Regionals and I won! In your _face_, David!"

Kurt and I both glared at them. "You two are unbelievable." Kurt said as he climbed up the stairs onto the bus.

_Great. Now they went and made Kurt upset._

* * *

Aural Intensity had just finished performing. We were just about to head onstage when I spotted Kurt. I walked up to him and shook the nerves out of my system. I breathed slowly in and out.

Kurt was playing with his fingers when he said, "Has anyone ever _literally died _on stage?"

I looked at him questioningly. "Are you nervous?" Kurt Hummel…_nervous_!

He looked at me with worried eyes. "Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience." I walked behind him to his right side. "I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is gonna come out." He giggled. I stretched my neck from side to side. "Okay, you can judge me."

"I think it's adorable. I think _you're_ adorable." I grabbed his shoulders from behind. "And-and the only people that are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience." I pointed to the audience. "Because you and I are gonna _kill_ this thing." He smiled at me and I whispered, "Come on. Let's go."

"And now from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The host said and the crowd started cheering.

We were all in position when the group started singing; well, all except me and Kurt. Kurt moved a few steps toward the audience and sang:

_The power lines went out  
and I am all alone  
but I don't really care at all  
not answerin' my phone_

_My God he's such an angel,_ I thought as I went forward and started to sing.

**All the games you played  
the promises you made  
couldn't finish what you started  
only darkness still remains**

He put his hands behind is back as I walked around him. He slowly started to back away from me toward stage left. We moved until we were in the center of the stage but still a few feet apart.

_Lost sight; couldn't see  
__**when it was you and me**_

_**Blow the candles out  
looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright**_

We moved closer to the audience and I moved in a little.

_**One day you will wake up  
with nothing but your sorries  
**_**and some day you will get back**_**  
everything you gave me**_

We turned to face each other and we moved in closer so we were only about a foot apart. People were waving light-up candles slowly from side to side in the audience.

_**Blow the candles out  
looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light**_

We turned back out to the audience.

_Blow the candles out _**candles out  
**_looks like a solo tonight _**solo tonight**

Our eyes locked without our bodies moving.

_**But I think I'll be alright**_

The crowd went wild with applause. A lot actually rose to their feet. Kurt and I bowed. When I got back up again, I realized that the spotlight was only on me. So I grabbed Kurt by the upper arms and dragged him over to where I was standing and into the spotlight. I let him go and gestured toward him. It was Kurt's time to shine. He did, after all, do an amazing job. He deserved it. I clapped alongside the audience. Kurt was hesitant at first but he took a couple bows while the rest of the Warblers and I got into position for 'Raise Your Glass'.

* * *

Kurt threw a tiny bit of soil onto Pavarotti's casket right before I started shoveling the rest of the dirt on top. We were underneath a tree outside of Dalton Academy burying Pavarotti.

"Farewell, Sweet Prince." Kurt said sadly as I continued shoveling.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." I sympathetically said. "I know this is really upsetting for you." I stood up. "Reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?"

Kurt sniffled. "The casket was bigger…but, yes." I finished shoveling and stood next to him staring at Pavarotti's grave. "It's not just that, though… Honestly I'm upset that we lost at Regionals."

"The competition season is over, but we'll still get to perform. We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how many 'Gap's there are in Ohio? Tons."

Kurt placed the red rose he was holding on Pavarotti's grave. "Yeah, I just really…_really_ wanted to win."

I looked at him and shrugged. "You did win." He lifted his head to face me. "So did I. We got each other out of all of this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"

He smiled and I held out my left hand for him to take. He grabbed it and we walked, hand in hand, back to Dalton.

* * *

**I wanted to make this story somewhat short and super sweet :)**

**Like Michael Buckley from _What the Buck _and _The Buck Factor _says _"Rate it if you hate it!"_**

**_XOXO :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bon Jour! Long time no read, correct? My computer crashed three times and was attacked by viruses. I had to pay to have it fixed. I didnt have the abiliy to use it for weeks. In short, my computer has not been working with me and although that is not an excuse, it's what happened.**

**I really do hope you enjoy this story. I decided that it will not be a one short; it will have 5 more chapters after this one. And if this one is liked enough I have an idea for a sequel. Who knows? This may turn out to be the next "Dalton" by CPCoulter! But only with your help! So please comment, favorite, and share! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And that was the Spanish classroom." Kurt said as he gestured to one of the doors on our right.

Kurt was giving me a tour of his old school, McKinley High. Why are we even at McKinley you ask? Well, Kurt and I heard that New Directions was throwing a benefit concert to help raise money for their trip to Regionals in New York. So he and I decided to come and support his old glee club.

I can tell that he misses his old friends. As close as he is with Wes, and David, and the other Warblers, I can tell he's not really…_happy_.

"'Course you know the choir room." Kurt continued gesturing to our left this time.

We were slowing our pace when Brittany was rolling Artie toward us.

"Hey guys," Brittany chimed. "You better get in the auditorium. The show's about to start."

"It's gonna be a full house, y'all. Better get there early to get a good seat." Artie said while he and Brittany passed us.

"We'll be there in a minute." Kurt said. He and I turned to face them walking into the choir room. "I'm just showing Blaine around."

Before disappearing into the choir room with Brittany, Artie said, "Thanks for coming and supporting us, guys, it's really cool."

Kurt's face had transformed from being bubbly with glee to longing.

"Aww," I said with a smile. "You miss them."

"What the hell are you two doin' here?" A voice from behind stated.

We turned around to see none other than one David Karofsky.

"We're here for the benefit." Kurt started. He seemed a bit uneasy. "Don't tell me you're going-"

Karofsky cut Kurt off sourly. "I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumpin' iron in the gym when one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place-"

"Would you just give it up?" I spat back. I had had enough of this guy.

Santana peered out of the choir room and stood in between me and Kurt.

"You can live whatever lie you want," I continued. "But don't go thinking that the three of us don't know what is really going on."

"You don't know squat, butt-boy." Karofsky shouted back.

That's when I lost it, well most of it. I pushed David. It was light; I didn't want to start a huge fight.

Dave pushed me back and we were just getting started when Santana got in the middle of us and yelled,

"Hey, no! Guys! Stop!"

Santana managed to spread us apart.

"Real brave with your fists, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth." Kurt noted.

Santana was confused.

"The truth about what?" She questioned.

"It's none of your business, Jay Lo." Karofsky barked at Santana.

That insult must've hit a nerve or something inside Santana to make her say,

"First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss the slushy up in my grill."

Karofsky objected by saying,

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl."

Santana laughed. "Okay," she moved closer to him as she spoke. "Here's what's gonna go down. You have two choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a _douche bag_ another day. Oh, and also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mhm. _Tons_. Just all up in there." She circled around her head for emphasis.

Karofsky groaned and turned to exit the hall.

"Mhm." Santana turned to us.

"We could have handled that." I defended mine and Kurt's honor.

"It was more fun doing it together." Santana smiled at us. Her phone beeped aloud as she opened it only to say, "Oh, crap."

Santana stormed away and left Kurt and me alone in the hallway.

"C'mon, Babe. Seems like it's Showtime." I said combining his hand with mine.

We walked into the auditorium to sit in the front row of the second section.

The first performer of the night was…Tina? At least that's what I think Kurt said her name was. She walked downstage dragging the microphone behind her. I didn't recognize what song she was singing, but then again, that wasn't what I was paying attention to.

The four other people in the audience with me and Kurt were hecklers. They were yelling at Tina during her performance! I just wanted to shove socks in their mouths and seal them with duck tape! And I was 99.9 repeating percent sure that the short blonde said 'Kiss my ass!' Poor Tina was so mortified she ran off stage crying!

Luckily, Quinn, I was pretty sure her name was Quinn, passed out boxes of taffy to the hecklers to shut them up while saying,

"And remember, vote for Finn and Quinn for prom King and Queen!"

Next up was Mike; I was able to pay attention to this performance.

About halfway through…Mike started dancing…with a mop. I honestly didn't really know what to make of it.

When it was over, Kurt and I jumped out of our seats.

"Woo! Woo!" Kurt hollered while I shouted,

"Bravo! Woo! Yeah!"

There were only two more performances until intermission: Finn and Quinn's duet and The Justin Bieber Experience. Finn and Quinn sang "Lay All Your Love on Me" from _Mamma Mia _which was a little…strange. It didn't seem like a song they would sing together. Don't get me wrong; they sounded great. It was just…unexpected; out of character. _The Justin Bieber Experience_, which included Sam, Puck, Mike, and Artie, also performed "Somebody to Love".

Kurt grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat.

"C'mon. We're still not done with our tour. You still have some places to see!"

Kurt dragged me out of the auditorium and started heading toward the football field.

"Kurt, I've been here, remember? We came to see the Titans in the Super Bowl!"

"I know that! That's not why I brought you here! We need to hurry if we're gonna make it back in time!"

"Then why are we here?"

Kurt brought us to the middle of the field.

"Did I ever tell you how I was on the football team?"

I was shocked. _Kurt_ plus _football_!

"Impossible. No. Way." I was flabbergasted.

"Possible. And believe it. If you don't just ask Finn. He set up the audit-tryout. Or Puck, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, my father…the whole Glee Club."

"What did you play? Why? Do you have any videos of the game?" I wanted details and I wanted them _now_.

"Calm down, Blaine! I was the kicker; number three. The charm." He winked at me and continued, "No, there are no videos of me playing, but if you ask my father I'm sure he'd love to tell you about it."

"Can you tell me?" I started to pout. "Pretty, pretty please?"

He smirked at me. "Alright. If you insist."

"Yay! I do."

"So as embarrassing this is, I was dancing with Brittany and Tina in my bedroom…in a unitard."

_Blaine. Anderson. Stop it with the undapper thoughts! Oh my __**God**__! Kurt in a __**unitard**__! Holy…stop it! Not. Now, Blaine!_ I was yelling at myself inside. I couldn't imagine Kurt in a freaking **unitard** without it leading to inappropriate thoughts.

"And to top it off we were dancing to "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)" by Beyonce."

_Oh my fucking __**God**__! Think of something __**not**__ sexy, Blaine! Um…boobs! Boobs, boobs, boobs. Ehh…not much better. __**Holy shit, Kurt in a unitard.**__**Fuck my life!**_

"Oh my God," I somewhat moaned. I don't think he noticed. "Continue."

"So anyway, we were dancing and then…my dad came downstairs and paused the music. I hadn't noticed him until then. He was…puzzled…

"'Dad…you're home early…' I said a little breathlessly.

"'_Deadliest Catch_ is on.' My father spoke and moved toward us. He looked at my outfit and asked, 'What are you wearing?'

"'It's a unitard. Guys wear them to, uh…workout nowadays. Do sports… They leak sweat from the body.'

"He then tugged at the collar that was around my upper chest and realized just how tight it was."

_Kurt! _I thought_. That did not help me! Oh, fuck! Why are you so sexy?_

Kurt went on to say,

"Tina helped me out by stuttering 'football'. I quickly covered it up by saying how 'All the guys in football wear 'em. They're 'jock sheik'.'

"Then Brittany had to say that I was on the football team and that I was the kicker. I told my dad that her and Tina were just helping me with some conditioning work.

"He actually bought it and told my how he used to play in JC before he 'busted up his knee popping wheelies on his dirt-bike.' And I had to tell him that Tina was my girlfriend because he asked if I was dating one of them. I said I wasn't ready to be exclusive just yet." Kurt laughed and sighed. "The real issue was the fact that he wanted me to be sure I got him a ticket to my first game. I was really excited because he wanted to see me play! But then I came to the realization that I was not on the football team. That's when I forced Finn to get the coach to let me tryout."

"Well, you obviously made it. Didn't you?"

"I did. But I used the "Single Ladies" music to help me kick a field goal. I said that as long as I'm able to have my music, I'll be the kicker."

I smirked as I questioned,

"Could you…um, maybe…show me a little of the "Single Ladies" dance. …I've _always_ wanted to learn…"

"Now that I _know_ is a lie, Mr. Anderson. And…no. We have a benefit to go to!"

"Aww!" I begged. "Please! Pretty, pretty, pretty, _pretty_ please!"

"No, Blaine! Not right now!"

"Fine, then promise me you'll dance for me sometime?"

"Blaine."

I began to pout.

"Ugh! I promise. Now let's go! We're going to be late!"

After intermission, there was still the bald man in the pink in the audience. He was bouncing in his chair when Kurt and I were passing him. He was saying,

"Where is everybody? Let's get on with it!"

"You're a really horrible person, ya know that?" I told the man.

Kurt tried to hush me when the man continued,

"You sound like my court-appointed therapist."

We sat down to listen to Kurt's old substitute teacher, Holly Holiday? She was really good. She sang 'Turning Tables' by Adele.

"Love this song." Kurt whispered to me.

_Love this boy in the seat next to me_. I thought as I took his hand.

The final performance of the night was by one of the only people from New Directions I know, Ms. Mercedes Jones. We've gone out as a group on several lovely occasions. She was singing "'Ain't No Way".

I was completely in awe. She sounded amazing. How could she be this fantastic at singing and not get a solo at Sectionals or Regionals? Or even tell me about it!

I could tell Kurt was enjoying the performance, too. He loves Mercedes with all his heart. They're best friends.

We moved down from our original seat to sit with the rest of New Directions in the first few rows.

Absolutely every single person stood in applause at the end of the number. Even the horrible bald man.

Unfortunately, the benefit was over and we were forced to say our goodbyes to New Directions and I was forced to drive Kurt back home before I return to Dalton. We managed to convince Finn to let me drive Kurt home instead of Kurt just going with him. It wasn't very easy, but this way we got to spend a few more minutes together.

We walked to my car and I opened the door for Kurt as usual.

"You know," Kurt started, "they said that chivalry was lost, but I think they didn't know about you when they said that."

I smiled and ran around to the driver's seat.

In what seemed like seconds later we arrived at Kurt's house. I took his hand and led him to the door. We paused there and looked in each other's eyes.

"Well," Kurt sighed. "I guess this means I have to go."

I nodded. "I would kiss you right now but I have a feeling your family if not at least your father is watching us. I don't know how they'd react seeing us kiss."

"Do it. They need to get used to it." He smiled.

"…Are you sure? I don't want to upset-"

"If you don't then I will. Make your choice."

I grinned and cupped his cheek. "It would be an honor to kiss you."

He blushed. "My pleasure."

I leaned in slowly and he met me halfway. It was only seconds until Burt started to flash the porch lights, signaling for us to break the kiss.

I pulled away reluctantly.

He sighed, "Call me. Maybe we could go to the movies, or maybe the mall?"

"Sounds perfect. How's Sunday?"

"Lovely. See you then. Pick you up?"

"Nope. I might as well pick you up so you don't have to make the long drive."

"Ugh, fine. You spoil me, Mr. Anderson. Too much." Kurt pecked my lips once more.

"Well, I know of a way you can make it up to me…" A grin grew on my face. Kurt looked at me questioningly. "Dance for me." I winked at him and he blushed. _God I love it when I make him blush._

Burt flickered the lights yet again.

"I'll see you on Sunday at noon?" I wondered.

"Noon." Kurt clarified.

"Bye, Kurt." I gave him a small smile.

"Bye, Blaine."

We turned away from each other and I hopped into my car as he disappeared through the front door.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Comments and views are oxygen! Don't let me die! xoxo**


End file.
